Such devices are used, for example, by physicians to take a liquid sample with an absorbent material from a patient and to send the liquid sample taken to a laboratory, in which it can be analyzed for making a diagnosis. Saliva is a liquid sample whose significance has been increasing for some time. Saliva is analyzed to obtain diagnostic information, but also to detect substances that were administered or taken, especially medications or illegal drugs. Another use of the device is in the field of forensics, for example in the examinations of samples in connection with traffic offenses or testing for doping.
A device for receiving a liquid sample, which comprises essentially a tubular part and an elongated foam piece, is known from EP 10 269 91 A1. The foam piece is introduced into the tubular part and protrudes on at least one side of the tubular part for receiving the liquid sample. The device may also be designed to receive two liquid samples by the foam piece projecting at both ends of the tubular part. The entire device must be sent for an analysis of the liquid samples.
A device for receiving saliva for diagnostic purposes is known from DE 197 48 331 C1. The device comprises a porous part, which can be pressed out, receives liquid sample and is arranged within a container, which is closed on one side at one of its ends and can be displaced from this at another end, which end can be opened, wherein the container is preferably formed from a bellows. The saliva enters the bellows for being received and is taken up by the porous section. Only one saliva sample can be received at any one time.
DE 198 09 930 A1 discloses a device for receiving saliva samples, in which the saliva sample is taken up with a filter paper surface being held correspondingly. The entire device must likewise be sent for an analysis of the saliva sample. In addition, only one saliva sample can be taken up any one time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,172 B1 discloses a device for receiving and releasing a saliva sample, in which an identical liquid sample can be divided in two containers, wherein a first quantity of liquid sample can be used for one examination and a second quantity of liquid sample is used to secure evidence. The examination of the first quantity of liquid sample takes place at the device, i.e., on site.
A device that makes it possible to divide a received liquid sample between two connected collection containers is described in US 2006/00188800 A1. A locally separated analysis or storage of the liquid samples in the two connected collection containers is not possible with this device.
DE 197 34 221 A1 discloses a sampling device with two housing parts displaceable relative to one another in the longitudinal direction, wherein a strip-shaped sample carrier is held by a pin fastened on the inside of one of the housing parts and by a leaf spring arranged on the second housing part.